chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sean Petrelli
Sean Owen Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the eldest son and child of Teagan Niall-Petrelli and Peter Petrelli. He will possess the abilities of Narrative Teleportation, Negation, Ability Teaching and Energy Transfusion. Appearance Sean will have thick dark brown hair, and light hazel eyes. He will usually keep his hair cut relatively short. He will be quite slimly built, and his skin tone will be quite light. He will be 5'11 when fully grown. Abilities Sean's first ability will be Narrative Teleportation. Every time Sean will write down a location's name, he will then teleport away to that place, unless he is negating himself at the time. It wouldn't matter what he uses to write, as long as the writing is done, but at first the ability will be limited if there is a lack of traditional writing equipment at hand. It cannot be used without writing, and it cannot use writing to achieve anything else. It also cannot travel through time. Another person can only be taken if he or she is touching Sean at the time, and this will then happen automatically. His second ability will be Negation. Using this ability, Sean could negate the abilities of others, and could also negate his own other three abilities. He will use this to control his first ability and prevent it from exposing his abilities. He could also negate energy forms, for example to weaken offensive attacks or to put out fires. Additionally, he could negate a person's heartbeat, breathing and neurological activity in order to kill, and he could negate a person's skills and natural speed and strength. Memories and thoughts can also be negated, and thus hidden from perception. ]]His third ability will be Ability Teaching. Sean will be able to teach other people to access his other three abilities. After he spends some time explaining the selected ability, its uses and methods of control, he will be able to teach another to use it, and thus temporarily give the other person the ability. However, this particular ability cannot be taught. Occasionally, the person he teaches would also have to experience similar manifestation circumstances too, or a similar emotional trigger. Sean's final ability will be Energy Transfusion. Sean will be able to transfer his own energy to others, but doing so will weaken and drain him if he uses it too often. Normally, he will only feel a little tired after using it, but the effect will increase the more he has been accessing it. He can use the energy he transfers to heal others and restore their own energy levels, or simply to strengthen them. Family & Relationships *Father - Peter Petrelli *Mother - Teagan Niall-Petrelli *Brothers - Kirk, Aaron and Alex Petrelli *Sisters - Gracie and Stephanie Petrelli History Etymology Sean is a Hebrew and Gaelic name meaning "God is gracious". His middle name, Owen, is a Gaelic name meaning "well born", "yew born" or "youthful". His surname Petrelli is originally Greek and means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters